E tudo vai ficar pior
by manteiga024
Summary: Fic baseada em 2 músicas do Matanza : "E tudo vai ficar pior" e "Santânico". Afrodite descobre que as mortes que ele causou a tantas pessoas se tornarão seu pesadelo eterno...


Já fazia algumas horas que ele havia acordado naquele lugar. Ele não sabia como havia chegado ali. Aliás, não sabia sequer onde estava. Era um lugar escuro, tão escuro que a própria morte teria medo. Ouvia alguns barulhos sinistros, como se fossem gritos de almas desesperadas, sofrendo as punições do próprio inferno. Olhou ao redor e não viu nada, nem ninguém. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha, e só então percebeu que estava com...

-Medo? Ora essas, eu, o grande Afrodite não tenho medo de nada!

Engoliu em seco, e só então percebeu que estava sem suas armas. E sem suas roupas também.

-Mas que palhaçada é essa? Por acaso isso é brincadeira de algum maníaco tarado pelo meu lindo corpo? Então, apareça logo, que eu vou arrebentar sua cara, seu desgraçado!

"_Afrodite...Afrodite..."_

-O que que é? O que você quer, desgraçado? Tá com medo, é?

"_Afrodite... Durante a sua vida, você foi o demônio em terra... Matava homens e mulheres inocentes, roubava e humilhava os outros... Você achava que a ira dos deuses não iria cair sobre você, por causa de sua beleza... Se achava superior a tudo e todos, simplesmente por ser belo... Afrodite, você é desprezível."_

Afrodite não se sentia bem. Estava começando a achar que tinha ficado louco. Mas, aquela voz... Ela era tão familiar...

-Espera, agora eu me lembro, eu conheço o dono dessa voz...

_Flashback_

"_Era pra ser mais um dia comum em San Miguel. Afrodite bebia tranquilamente uma dose de uísque no balcão daquele bar. A garçonete estava na dele, as dançarinas estavam na dele, todo mundo estava na dele. E ele gostava disso. Gostava de receber toda aquela atenção, mesmo sabendo que as pessoas só faziam aquilo porque senão seriam mortas. De repente, entram dois caras estranhos no bar. Um deles, um alto, forte, com um cabelo preto bagunçado, senta do lado de Afrodite e pede, de um jeito rude, uma dose de uísque para a garçonete também. Afrodite o olha feio. O outro bebia seu uísque calmamente, até perceber que estava seno observado._

_-O que foi, hein? Saiba que, por mais que você se pareça com uma mulher, eu não vou querer seus serviços hoje à noite..._

_Afrodite se levanta, com raiva._

_-COMO VOCÊ OUSA ME INSULTAR DESA MANEIRA, SEU MOLEQUE DESGRAÇADO?! EU VOU TE MATAR POR ISSO!_

_Um dos homens estranhos que entraram no bar entra no meio da discussão._

_-Ikki, se acalme... Nós não somos dessa cidade, não vamos ficar procurando briga em todo bar que entramos, vamos?_

_Mas já era tarde pra tentar fazer acordos de paz. Afrodite saca um revólver e atira, uma, duas, três vezes nas costas do homem. O outro se desespera:_

_-SHUN! SHUN, MEU IRMÃO, POR FAVOR NÃO MORRA! EU NÃO POSSO VIVER SEM VOCÊ, IRMÃO! SHUN, SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN..._

_Afrodite se senta novamente, e termina de beber seu uísque. As pessoas que estavam no bar ficam sem reação. Ele se levanta e começa a andar rumo a saída, quando ouve a voz chorosa do homem irmão do morto:_

_-Um dia, eu vou te mandar pro inferno..._

_Afrodite responde:_

_-Meu querido, deuses como eu não vão pro inferno. E agradeça por eu ter lhe poupado a vida._

_Fim do flashback_

-Ah, então é isso – Afrodite fala – Você resolveu vingar seu irmãozinho, Ikki? Hahahahaha, que amor! Pena que eu vou te matar agora! Apareça verme!

"_Afrodite, você não se lembra? Ikki já vingou a minha morte... Você não se lembra de ter tomado três tiros hoje de manhã? Logo que você saía do hotel?"_

Afrodite fica paralisado de medo. Então ele estava falando com um fantasma? Então ele estava morto?

-Mas isso só pode ser brincadeira! Eu não morri! Eu não posso ter morrido!

"_Você morreu. Vai passar a eternidade no inferno. E eu vim aqui pessoalmente, para garantir que tudo fique pior pra você..."_

De repente, Afrodite vê um homem sair do escuro e se aproximar dele. Um homem com uma aura de ódio. Um homem que era um demônio, mas que tinha a cara de um anjo...

"_Afrodite, você que matou tanta gente, que matou tanta gente inocente inclusive eu, irá pagar pelos seus peados no mais profundo inferno, num lugar onde até os criminosos mais horrendo terão nojo de você, e lá, você só terá dor e sofrimento, durante toda a eternidade!"_

Afrodite sente seu corpo sendo puxado para dentro da terra, e só então vê que as almas de todos aqueles que ele matou estavam ali, assistindo a tudo. Corpos em estágios avançados de decomposição, todos profanando a beleza do seu amado corpo, eis que ele vê o homem dono da voz misteriosa chegar bem perto dele para observar melhor a cena de Afrodite sendo violentado por aqueles cadáveres demoníacos.

-POR FAVOR, ME AJUDE! – Ele gritou, na esperança de receber uma gota de misericórdia.

O homem riu, e desaparecendo nas sombras, disse:

"_Daqui pra frente, tudo vai ficar pior..."_

**1ª fic, era pra ter ficado mais pesada, mas...**

**não ficou... rs**


End file.
